From Time to Time
by Bastard Snow
Summary: Xander has a big day at his new job


Title: From Time to Time  
Author: Bastard Snow  
Rating: G

Summary: Xander has a big day at his new job.

Author's Notes: This just kind of popped into my head. Hope it doesn't suck.

Feedback: Yes, please!

* * *

Tuesday, February 03, 2037

Xander Harris stood alone in a room. Surrounding him were leather chairs, mahogany paneling, and lush carpet. The room was beautifully decorated, and seemed… stately. It was not, of course, the first time Xander had been in this room, but it was the first time he had been here in this capacity. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said. He wasn't expecting anybody, but there were very few people who would feel comfortable intruding on his privacy at this moment, and he desperately wanted to talk to somebody who knew him that well. The door opened and a beautiful woman walked inside. Xander smiled.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," said Buffy. She aged well, as was to be expected. Her Slayer healing slowed down the aging process. At the age of fifty-six, she could still easily pass for thirty-five. "You doing okay?"

Xander nodded. "I'm nervous. But I'll be all right."

"Of course you will," she said. Buffy walked up to him and adjusted his tie slightly. "You do this type of thing all the time."

Xander laughed and shook his head. "Not like this," he said. "There is nothing like this. It's…" he shook his head again. "How did I get here?"

"There was that limo…"

Xander laughed, then leaned down and kissed his wife. "Always with the jokes," he said.

"I think that used to be my line," she said.

"It's still overwhelming," he said. "I mean… really. How did I get here?"

"Somebody needed your help," Buffy said.

"Was it really that simple?"

"Sweetie, it's always been that simple for you."

Xander thought about that for a minute. She was right, of course. Back in 2007, somebody had come to him and asked for his help, with a worthy cause and a plan that he could get behind. And he had helped. Of course he had. And when he had won that job, and done well in it for a few years, someone else had come, and offered him the chance at another job.

"We think you can do more good," the man had said. Xander was amazed he didn't even remember that man's name. But the guy had thought Xander could do better things in another job, and Xander had thought about it and agreed. He could be doing more to help people.

And on it went. He tackled a job and did well, outstandingly well. He got things done, he got results, and people loved what he did. He worked and worked, and could actually, honest to God, see the rewards. Then 2 years ago, somebody had come to him again.

"We want you," he had said. Xander new this man's name. Everybody knew the man's name. And he wanted Xander. But it was not a job Xander would attempt lightly. He discussed with his family. His wife, Buffy. Their two children, Sandra, a high-school student, and Eric, who was just finishing up his third year of college.

He talked to Rupert Giles, his mentor, and, for all intents and purposes, his father. He talked to Willow, his best friend, and Dawn, his sister-in-law and one of his most trusted advisors. They all agreed.

"Go for it, dad," Eric had said. "I think it would be great."

And so he had. Xander had taken his son's advice, and now, here he was. He'd had this job for two weeks, and this was his biggest day yet. He was astounded at what he'd done.

"I couldn't do this without you," he said to Buffy. "You keep me grounded."

"It's only fair," Buffy said, picking a little bit of lint from his shoulder. "You did it for me for years."

Somebody else knocked on the door. "Come in," Xander said again. A young woman with brown hair poked her head in.

"Ma'am?" she said. "It's time."

Buffy nodded. "I'll be one minute." Buffy turned back to Xander and kissed him. "You're going to be fine," she said. "And remember, I love you."

"I love you, too, Buffy."

When he was again alone, Xander once more considered his surroundings. Great men had stood in his exact place, probably considering many of the same things he did. What will I do? How well will I be received? What if I spill my water?

Xander lost himself in thought for about ten minutes, and was pulled from his internal monologue when, again, somebody knocked at the door.

"Come in," Xander said.

A young man opened the door. "Sir," he said. "It's time."

Xander nodded and followed the man out of the room and down the hall. He was led to a large set of double doors, where a squat bald man in a well-tailored suit stood.

"Sir?" the short man said.

Xander took a deep breath and steadied himself. He nodded. "Let's do this."

The short man nodded and pushed open the doors. Xander could hear a hush fall over the crowd inside in anticipation of his arrival. The short man opened his mouth and bellowed out his line.

"MADAM SPEAKER! THE PRESIDENT… OF THE UNITED STATES!"

Xander smiled and stepped into the room.

-

The End


End file.
